To meet the demand for higher integration density and operating speed of LSIs, the effort to reduce the pattern rule is in rapid progress. The wide-spreading flash memory market and the demand for increased storage capacities drive forward the miniaturization technology. As the advanced miniaturization technology, manufacturing of microelectronic devices at the 65-nm node by the ArF lithography has been implemented in a mass scale. Manufacturing of 45-nm node devices by the next generation ArF immersion lithography is approaching to the verge of high-volume application. The candidates for the next generation 32-nm node include ultra-high NA lens immersion lithography using a liquid having a higher refractive index than water in combination with a high refractive index lens and a high refractive index resist film, EUV lithography of wavelength 13.5 nm, and double patterning version of the ArF lithography, on which active research efforts have been made.
As the pattern feature size is reduced, approaching to the diffraction limit of light, light contrast lowers. In the case of positive resist film, a lowering of light contrast leads to reductions of resolution and focus margin of hole and trench patterns. For mitigating the influence of reduced resolution of resist pattern due to a lowering of light contrast, an attempt is made to enhance the dissolution contrast of resist film.
Chemically amplified resist compositions comprising an acid generator capable of generating an acid upon exposure to light or EB include chemically amplified positive resist compositions wherein deprotection reaction takes place under the action of acid and chemically amplified negative resist compositions wherein crosslinking reaction takes place under the action of acid. Quenchers are often added to these resist compositions for the purpose of controlling the diffusion of the acid to unexposed areas to improve the contrast. The addition of quenchers is fully effective to this purpose. A number of amine quenchers were proposed as disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3.
With respect to the acid labile group used in (meth)acrylate polymers for the ArF lithography, deprotection reaction takes place when a photoacid generator capable of generating a sulfonic acid having fluorine substituted at α-position (referred to “α-fluorinated sulfonic acid”) is used, but not when an acid generator capable of generating a sulfonic acid not having fluorine substituted at α-position (referred to “α-non-fluorinated sulfonic acid”) or carboxylic acid is used. If a sulfonium or iodonium salt capable of generating an α-fluorinated sulfonic acid is combined with a sulfonium or iodonium salt capable of generating an α-non-fluorinated sulfonic acid, the sulfonium or iodonium salt capable of generating an α-non-fluorinated sulfonic acid undergoes ion exchange with the α-fluorinated sulfonic acid. Through the ion exchange, the α-fluorinated sulfonic acid thus generated by light exposure is converted back to the sulfonium or iodonium salt while the sulfonium or iodonium salt of an α-non-fluorinated sulfonic acid or carboxylic acid functions as a quencher.
Further, the sulfonium or iodonium salt capable of generating an α-non-fluorinated sulfonic acid also functions as a photodegradable quencher since it loses the quencher function by photodegradation. Non-Patent Document 1 points out that the addition of a photodegradable quencher expands the margin of a trench pattern although the structural formula is not illustrated. However, it has only a little influence on performance improvement. There is a desire to have a quencher for further improving contrast.
Patent Document 4 discloses a quencher of onium salt type which reduces its basicity through a mechanism that it generates an amino-containing carboxylic acid upon light exposure, which in turn forms a lactam in the presence of acid. Due to the mechanism that basicity is reduced under the action of acid, acid diffusion is controlled by high basicity in the unexposed region where the amount of acid generated is minimal, whereas acid diffusion is promoted due to reduced basicity of the quencher in the overexposed region where the amount of acid generated is large. This expands the difference in acid amount between the exposed and unexposed regions, from which an improvement in contrast is expected. Despite the advantage of improved contrast, the acid diffusion controlling effect is rather reduced.
As the pattern feature size is reduced, the edge roughness (LWR) of line patterns and the critical dimension uniformity (CDU) of hole patterns are regarded significant. It is pointed out that these factors are affected by the segregation or agglomeration of a base polymer and acid generator and the diffusion of generated acid. There is a tendency that as the resist film becomes thinner, LWR becomes greater. A film thickness reduction to comply with the progress of size reduction causes a degradation of LWR, which becomes a serious problem.
The EUV lithography resist must meet high sensitivity, high resolution and low LWR at the same time. As the acid diffusion distance is reduced, LWR is reduced, but sensitivity becomes lower. For example, as the PEB temperature is lowered, the outcome is a reduced LWR, but a lower sensitivity. As the amount of quencher added is increased, the outcome is a reduced LWR, but a lower sensitivity. It is necessary to overcome the tradeoff relation between sensitivity and LWR.